In this project we hope to isolate one or more odor receptor molecules, and to map their distribution in mice at the levels of gross anatomy, histology, and ultrastructure. The approach is based on using strains with hereditary specific anosmias to prepare antibodies against the receptor sites. The antibodies will then be modified for use as strains and as affinity chromatography materials. Thus, we hope to make a major contribution to the understanding of this aspect of craniofacial functions.